


THE FIRST FIGHT

by Moreorlez



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreorlez/pseuds/Moreorlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how domestic-Cophine first fight would go? Well, something like this…<br/>Fluffy, funny with a little bit of drama. You're safe here. Cophine one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE FIRST FIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sweet Cophine fic to give my mind a rest from ANEW. Enjoy!

 

 

Delphine sighs with relief as she finally enters her house. This week at the lab has been exhausting; lots of research and lots of clientele which was good for the business but not so good for her mind and body.

 

Don’t get her wrong she loves working-she’s still kind of a workaholic-; especially after all they went through. Sometimes it even looked surreal not having her life or Cosima’s threatened by Dyad, Castor, Neolution or some other shitty organization. They were still adjusting to their normalcy, it was difficult but they were slowly getting there.

 

Opening a private laboratory was the first step in gaining a regular life and by far the best decision they ever made. Being her own boss and working with the love of her life has been absolutely amazing. However, there are days, like this particular week which proved to be just too much. Even with all that, they had an agreement: no matter how busy the lab got, each of them – Delphine, Cosima and Scott - would take a day off to dedicate it to themselves, and that agreement was not negotiable.

 

This Friday was Cosima’s day to rest and Delphine couldn’t wait to sit down at the dinner table, enjoy a hot homemade meal, and have a couple of glasses of her favorite wine while chatting about her day with her beautiful woman.

 

She hangs her coat on the coat rack and steps into the living room.

 

A long exhalation.

 

The center table is full of papers, a little blanket spread over the couch and some pillows on the floor.

 

Delphine couldn't help herself as she begins to tidy up the living room, willing her mood not to get the best of her. 

 

 _“Cosima is messy”_ she has to remind herself “ _it's just the way she is.”_

 

Once she makes sure the living room looked immaculate again, she heads to the kitchen to have a glass of wine but as soon as she crosses the threshold her irritation surfaces.

 

“Putain!” Delphine cusses as she takes in the state of the kitchen.

 

At that moment Cosima comes downstairs “Baby! I didn’t hear you come in” she approaches with her laptop in hand “you have to see what I found” Cosima shows the screen to Delphine “isn’t it awesome? We should totally start working on it at the lab don’t you think?” She looks up when she doesn’t get an immediate response.

 

Delphine has her arms crossed, giving her a dirty look.

 

“What is going on?” Cosima asks confused.

 

“That…” Delphine points at the kitchen sink “…is going on.”

 

Cosima’s gaze follows at what Delphine is pointing at. “Oh that. I’ll do it later” she moves a hand dismissively “now take a look at this, you’re gonna love it.”

 

Delphine glares at her in disbelief. She shakes her head and moves toward the sink.

 

“Delphine, I said I’ll do it later.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Delphine scoffs “you said that last night.”

 

Cosima chuckles leaving her laptop on the kitchen table “I know I know I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve been a little distracted that’s all.”

 

“You’ve been here all day Cosima, I don’t think it would take too much of your precious time to do the damn dishes, especially the ones you were supposed to do yesterday!” Delphine’s voice rises.

 

Cosima clears her throat, while fixing her glasses “they’re just dishes Delphine; I don’t see what the big deal is.”

 

Delphine lets the plate she picked up fall back into the sink “the big deal Cosima, is that I’m tired! I’m really tired and all I want to do is to have something to eat and relax without having to clean up after you. ”

 

“Then don’t!”

 

“But I can't just ignore it! You know I can’t stand messiness, you know it” She turns to face Cosima “and I think you do it deliberately, knowing I can’t stand it and I’ll end up doing the cleaning up myself.”

 

“What!?” Cosima glares at her offended.

 

“Well it's like this almost every time Cosima and frankly I have had enough!”

 

“Woah woah; wait a minute dude” Cosima’s temper making its appearance “are you seriously doing all this drama just because I didn’t do the fucking dishes?”

 

“It’s not about the fucking dishes!” Delphine is shouting now “it’s about you and your lack of responsibility!”

 

“Oh now I’m irresponsible!” Cosima throws her hands up in the air “I can’t fucking believe this!”

 

“Yes and it has to stop Cosima! You can’t always keep avoiding your obligations at home. This house belongs to the both of us; we have to work as a team, like in the lab! But instead of research and experiments it’s about cooking, doing the laundry and cleaning! Please!! You have to help me here, you can’t keep leaving things for later; you have to grow up! You can’t keep acting like this forever!” After Delphine finishes her rant she runs a hand through her hair preparing herself for Cosima’s come back but it never comes.

 

Cosima is frozen in place.

 

Delphine looks carefully at Cosima’s face.

 

Her lower lip is trembling and her eyes are welling up with unshed tears.

 

“Merde” Delphine sprints toward Cosima and wraps her arms around her. “I’m sorry cherie, I’m so sorry.”

 

The short brunette cries onto her chest.

 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you my love, please forgive me” She coos, kissing Cosima’s temple.

 

Cosima calms down a little bit, sniffs and comments softly “we are fighting over dishes”

 

Delphine cringes with guilt “I know my cherie, it was stupid. But you know how crazy I get when things are not organized; and also I’ve been overloaded at the lab and…”

 

“No, no” Cosima interrupts, leaning back to look at Delphine “I mean we are fighting over dishes” she repeats slowly this time.

 

“I…” Delphine doesn’t know what to say, not understanding what her girlfriend is talking about.

 

Cosima grabs Delphine’s face “we are not fighting over lies, conspiracies, health issues, death threats or huge organizations wanting something from us; we are just here arguing about dirty dishes.” She chuckles, a huge smile adorning her face.

 

Delphine gasps “O Mon Dieu! We are fighting over… dishes” she murmurs with big eyes. Soon she smiles with recognition.

 

“Yes we are!” Cosima's laugh makes Delphine laugh too.

 

They hug again; both getting emotional.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Je t'aime”

 

After a while Cosima detaches from the embrace “wow, our first normal fight. I wonder what the second one will be about, the stain on the carpet?” she snickers.

 

“Stain? What stain?” Delphine asks very seriously.

 

Cosima and Delphine stare at each other; then they burst into laughter.

 

“OK, OK” Cosima speaks when her laughter dies down  “why don’t you go upstairs and take a long hot bath while I prepare snacks for you” She pecks Delphine’s lips “I’ll do it super quick and I’ll bring them to you along with a large glass of red wine; how about that huh?”

 

Delphine beams with delight “that sounds perfect mon amour.”

 

“Alright then” Cosima leans in to give Delphine an eskimo kiss “I promise I’ll do the dishes after I finish.”

 

Delphine snorts shaking her head with a smirk.

 

“Now go; go!” Cosima slaps her woman’s ass to get her moving. She then turns around, ready to start with the meal.

 

A few seconds later.

 

“Cosima?”

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“Seriously… what stain?”

 

 


End file.
